newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nienawiść aż do śmierci
Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż Odcinek 8 Ostatnio Chris: 'Aż nie chcę mi się mówić co było ostatnio. Ale muszę. Więc tak... wyruszyliśmy w Amazonię. Zaginęła nam Carly, a Raquelle i Freddie chcieli siebie pozabijać. Drugą częścią wyzwania było szukanie na Łące Królewskiej pewnego kamienia. Wszyscy szukali a przy okazji Carly wciąż nie było. Nagle wyłoniła się zza krzaków i krzyknęła ''Mam!. Faktycznie, dała zwycięstwo Żmiją, a Piranie trzeci raz z rzędu trafili na eliminację. Raquelle podmieniła głosy na Freddie'go, ale potem Freddie podmienił głosy na Raquelle; właśnie ona pożegnała się z tym samolotem. Co będzie dalej? Dowiecie się w tym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Niezwykłej Podróży!!! W stołówce Sześciu zawodników je śniadanie w stołówce 'Mindy: '''Jest nas tylko dwóch. '''Oscar: '''Właśnie, gdzie jest Cour? ''Przychodzi Cour w mokrym stroju do nurkowania 'Cour: 'Świetny basen w tym samolocie! 'Chris: '''Basen? O czym ty mówisz? '''Cour: '''O tym małym basenie w pokoiku do głosowania. '''Chris: '''No ładnie. Dzisiaj was postanowiłem zapytać co chcecie robić. Słucham. '''David: '''Spokojnie odpocząć w drogich hotelach. '''Chris: '''Tego się spodziewałem. Wyzwanie będzie dokładnym przeciwieństwem tego, co powiedział nam Dennis. '''David: '''Nazywam się David. '''Chris: '''Serio? To jakie ja dostałem papiery?! ''Przychodzi zapaśnik sumo z ogromnym workiem i wkłada do niego wszystkich '''W tym worku Carly: 'Cześć, Dennis. :) '''David: '''Nazywam się David. '''Carly: '''Cześć, Daviś. :) '''David: '''Hejka. ''Dłuuuuuugo się całują 'Louis: '''Obrzydliwe. ''Carly przywaliła mu z całej siły w liścia '''Louis: '''Co ja tu robię? '''Carly: '''Siedzimy w worku i... ekhem... '''Pożałujesz, że w ogóle się do mnie odezwałeś!!! (Powiedziała ostrym i trochę grubszym głosem) Wszyscy siedzieli skuleni w rogu worka bojąc się Carly David (PZ): '''Co to było? '''Carly (PZ): '''Co właśnie się stało? ''Teraz jest zbliżenie na głowę Carly i kamera przechodzi do jej myśli.'' Widać tam Carly i wielkiego, czarnego ducha. Obok Carly stoi dwa razy mniejszy od niej biały duch. '''Ciemność: '''To ja jestem duchem ciemności. Zawładnę twoim mózgiem, a potem sercem. Staniesz się zła, najstraszniejszą dziewczyną jaką zna ten świat! '''Carly: '''Nie! Dlaczego ty do mnie znowu wracasz? '''Ciemność: '''Ty masz najczystsze serce na ziemi. Twoje serce jest szczerozłote. Właśnie przez ciebie Ciemność nie może rozproszyć się na cały świat. Zawładnę tobą i cały świat będzie się składał z takich ludzi, jaką ty będziesz po wstąpieniu mnie w ciebie. '''Duch światła: '''Może jesteś silniejszy, ale nasza wiara... '''Ciemność: '''Tak, tak... Wasza wiara... Śmiechu warte. Carly, to już koniec! '''Znowu widać całą resztę w worku David: 'Carly! Halo? Carly! Obudź się! '''Carly: '''Co? '''David: '''Byłaś nieprzytomna przez 10 minut! ''Worek się rozwiązał i wszyscy z niego wyszli. Przed ich oczami ukazał się zamek i stroma drużka do niego 'Chris: '''Wejdźcie do zamku, spotykamy się w korytarzu wejściowym. Będzie czekał tam na was gość specjalny. '''Freddie: '''Jeszcze czego. Mamy włazić pod taką stromiznę. '''Chris: '''Albo zapomnieć o milionie. '''Freddie: '''To spotykamy się w zamku! ''I wszyscy zaczęli wchodzić '''W zamku Chris: 'Powitajmy gościa specjalnego... nielubianego przeze mnie... Makę. ''Maka wchodzi, a Chris buczy '''Maka: '''Co ja ci zrobiłem? '''Chris: '''Jakby jesteś w mojej roli, a tylko ja mogę być gwiazdą. '''Maka: Ja tylko wyjaśnić wam zadanie. Mój jedyny odwiedzony w życiu zamek to Zamek Oravski w Ostravie. Krąży legenda, że w tym zamku w XIV wieku żyła księżniczka i lord angielski, którzy byli parą. Pokłócili się o byle co, ale lordowi nerwy puściły i zabił księżniczkę. Dzień później, jeden z chłopów zabił lorda twierdząc, że mu się należało. Księżniczka zawsze ubierała się na biało dlatego nazwana Białą Księżniczką. Zazwyczaj nazywa się ją Natalie. Teraz straszy tu w zamku. Jednak nieraz widziano tutaj duchy i nie do końca prawdą może być, że to tylko legenda. Wasze wyzwanie to wytrzymać tu noc. (wszystkie zawarte informacje o legendzie są prawdziwe) Oscar: Ale łatwe! Maka: 'Drużyna, której zostanie pod koniec więcej zawodników, wygra. '''Chris: '''Zobaczymy czy takie łatwe, Oscar. Do swoich pokoi! ''Jeden pokój dla Piranii, a drugi dla Żmij. To chyba jasne. '''Żmije Carly: 'To co się stało w tym worku? '''Mindy: '''Straciłaś przytomność i David sta... ''Carly zaczyna mieć drgawki 'Mindy: '''Co ty robisz? ''Drgawki jej minęły 'Carly: '''A co ty tutaj robisz? Powinnaś już wylecieć z tego samolotu! '''Cour: '''Coś z nią nie tak... '''Carly: '''Już czuję się lepiej. Zaraz wracam. ''Carly wyszła z pokoju '''Piranie Carly: 'Cześć, mam taką sprawę do David'a. '''Freddie: '''Tylko bez... '''David: '''Słucham. '''Carly: '''Myślę, że do siebie nie pasujemy i... Nie chcę cię nigdy na oczy widzieć obrzydliwy idioto!!! ''W czasie wielokropka Carly włosy miały mocniejsze loki (to sygnał, że zmienia się w Złą Carly1) 1 - Nie mylić z Psycho-Carly, której nie lubię. (fikcje Avka) 'David: '''Nie! Dlaczego? ''(płacze) 'Carly: '''To spadam. '''David: '''Dlaczego ona mi to zrobiiiiiiła?!?!?! ''(płacze) '''Louis: '''Bo chciała. I dobrze ci tak. '''Freddie: '''Mądre słowa. '''U Carly Carly: 'Nareszcie mogłam się go pozbyć. ''Widzi latającą Białą Księżniczkę 'Carly: '''Nie śmieszne. ''Teraz z oczu, nosa i ust zaczęła zaczęła jej Natalie lecieć strumieniem krew, a z jej twarzy widać było czaszkę. 'Carly: '''Co? ''(znudzona) 'Natalie: '''Ty normalna jesteś? Jak to się nie boisz?! '''Carly: '''Normalnie. Spadaj z drogi. ''Wróciła do swojego pokoju, za nią Natalie 'Natalie: '''Witam! '''Cour: '''Aaa!!! '''Mindy: '''Aaa!!! O Jezus! '''Oscar: '''O Boże! Co to ma być?! '''Natalie: '''Buahahahaha. '''Oscar: '''Dlaczego do nas? '''Mindy: '''Zaraz zemdleje. '''Natalie: '''To idę do drugich. '''Carly: '''Miła dziewczyna. '''Mindy: '''Chris jest naprawdę porąbany! '''Oscar: '''Wow. Co za odkrycie... '''Cour: '''Ja też miałem swoje odkrycie. '''Mindy: '''Niby jakie? '''Cour: '''Woda w toalecie samolotowej jest lekko słonawa z kwaskową nutką. ''W tym czasie Chris robi pauzę na swoim telewizorku (wiecie o co chodzi) '''Chris: '''Cour'a nikt nie pobije. Czy w tym odcinku będą inne pobicia, inne odkrycia, inne zerwania? Czytajcie dalej Totalną Porażkę: Niezwykłą Podróż!!! '''Piranie David ciągle płacze Louis: 'Ogarnij się. '''Freddie: '''Nigdy cię nie chciała i się z tym pogódź. '''David: '''Wy nic nie rozumiecie. To była dziewczyna moich marzeń. '''Natalie: '''Cześć. Ktoś ma mózg na zbyciu? '''Freddie: '''Co za potwór! '''Louis: '''Jakieś żarty?! '''Natalie: '''Nie. '''David: '''Ja ci mogę oddać mózg. Nie mam po co żyć dłużej. ''(mówi przez łzy) 'Natalie: '''Nie, jesteś za brzydki. Może ja już pójdę. '''Freddie: '''Trochę racji miała. ''David rzucił w niego poduszką 'Freddie (PZ): '''Gdyby nie to, co wydarzyło się w Szkocji, rzuciłbym się na niego. Wciąż po tym biorę leki uspokajające. (szczegóły w 2 odcinku) '''David (PZ): '''A może o tym zapomnieć? Będzie ciężko, ale warto spróbować. 'Żmije Oscar: 'Nic strasznego tutaj. ''Okno samo się zamknęło '''Cour: Widzieliście? Mindy: 'Ktoś robi sobie żarty. '''Carly: '''Ale nikogo nie widać. ''Zamknęła się reszta okien 'Oscar: '''Te żarty nie są śmieszne. ''Przez drzwi przenika Natalie zabierając Cour'a i Carly 'Mindy: '''Mamy straty w ludziach. '''Oscar: '''Patrz!!! ''Szyba sama się stłukła 'Oscar: '''Co to ma być? Powiem szczerze, że zaczynam się bać. '''Mindy: '''Ja też. ''Natalie wyszła z ich pokoju '''Mindy: '''Ktoś po zakończeniu tego show będzie mieć rozprawę sądową. '''Piranie David: 'Zapomniałem o wiecie kim i jest cudownie. '''Freddie: '''A Carly o tobie zapomniała? ''David znowu zaczyna płakać 'Louis: '''Nieźle. ''Nagle samo z siebie otworzyło się okno, wciągnęło David'a i wypadł przez to okno '''Freddie: '''Maka coś wspominał o liczbie zawodników. '''Louis: '''To idziemy po niego? '''Freddie: '''Musimy. '''U Chrisa Chris: 'Czyli mamy remis. Chris: Dodam jeszcze, że podkreśleni są ci zawodnicy, którzy zostali w grze. '??? David: 'Gdzie ja jestem? '''Cour: '''Zgubiłem siebie. Znalazcę proszę o kontakt pod numer 672843821563... '''Carly: '''Znalazłam. '''Cour: '''Gdzie? '''Carly: '''Znalazłam się w towarzystwie dwóch ku*w! ''(jako Zła Carly) '''David: '''Carly? Znowu masz jakieś... '''Carly: '''Nie, idioto! Tylko kretyn by pomyślał, że zakochałam się w takim jak ty. '''David: '''Czyli tak?! Nienawiść aż do śmierci! '''Chris przed telewizorem Chris: '''Świetny pomysł na nazwę odcinka. '''Znowu w ??? Carly: 'Miło mi tobie pomóc. ''(normalna Carly) 'David: '''Jesteś dwulicową, wredną, zdradliwą... '''Carly: '''Myślałam, że też tego chcesz. Rozumiem, popełniłam błąd. Wrócimy do siebie? '''David: '''Nigdy. Po tym co zrobiłaś? '''Cour: '''Halo! Ja też tu jestem. '''Carly: '''No jesteś. I co z tego?! ''Myślę, że dalej będziecie umieli rozpoznać czy Carly w danym momencie jest dobra czy zła, więc nie będę o tym ciągle pisać. '''Żmije Mindy: Trzeba ich szukać. Tylko gdzie mogą być... Oscar: 'Tam, gdzie łatwo ich schować. '''Mindy: '''W ogrodzie przed zamkiem jest mnóstwo krzaków. Schowanie tam ich nie byłoby trudne. ''Pobiegli do ogrodu '''W ogrodzie (czyli tam, gdzie jest już zespół Piranii) Freddie: 'Chyba się nie rozpłynął w powietrzu. '''Louis: '''Gdzieś musi być. ''Przyszli Oscar i Mindy 'Oscar: '''Będziemy szukać swojego zawodnika. '''Freddie: '''My też szukamy swojego zawodnika. '''Mindy: '''To mam nadzieję, że już idziecie. '''Louis: '''Właśnie nie. ''Dochodzi do bójki, po chwili przychodzi Natalie 'Louis: '''Stara sztuczka. '''Natalie: '''A to? ''Z jednej Natalie wychodzi około 20 i starają się ich atakować '''Oscar: Spróbujmy razem. Louis, od lewej, Mindy, od prawej, środkiem reszta. Zaczyna się trochę większa bójka i trwa z 5 minut 'Mindy: '''Chris już na nas czeka. Odwrót! ''Wszyscy biegną, ale jedna z Natalie łapie Mindy i nie pozwala jej biec dalej 'Freddie: '''Masz zawodnika mniej. Przegrałeś. '''Oscar: '''Ale nie będzie na mnie przy eliminacji. '''Louis: '''Zobaczymy. ''W końcu dobiegli do Chrisa 'Chris: '''To znamy dzisiejszych zwycięzców. Jest to drużyna Piranii. '''Oscar: '''A jak wyjaśnisz okna, które same się otwierają, duchy przenikające przez drzwi... '''Chris: '''Wszystko sterowane pilotem. Dostateczna odpowiedź? '''Oscar: '''A jak te Natalie, czy jak się nazywają, rozmnożyły się? '''Chris: '''Dobra ekipa aktorska. '''Oscar: '''Dziękuję. '''Chris: '''To klasycznie, eliminacja. Dzisiaj zapraszam wszystkich na eliminację. '''Freddie: '''Będzie rozłączenie. Eliminacja '''Chris: '''Na starcie powiem, że nie będzie rozłączenia. Przyszliście tu po to, by odzyskać porwanych zawodników. ''Dokładnie w tym momencie przychodzą: Mindy, Cour, Carly i David 'Chris: 'Żmije mogą głosować. 'Cour (PZ): '''Głosować na siebie? Może nie dziś. Będę jednak sprawiedliwy i oddam głos na kogoś innego. '''Mindy (PZ): '''Chyba to jasne, kogo chcę się pozbyć. '''Carly (PZ): '''Nie potrzebujemy go tu. Tylko ja zostanę! '''Oscar (PZ): '''Baba sobie nazbierała... '''Chris: '''Od razu powiem kto wyleciał. Trzy głosy otrzymał lub otrzymała... ''(jeden z tych głosujących) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Oscar! 'Mindy: '''Nareszcie. '''Oscar: '''Mogłem się tego spodziewać. '''Chris: '''Skoczysz sam, tak? '''Oscar: '''Obojętnie. ''Wyskoczył, ale nie było słychać krzyku 'Chris: '''Tak bez krzyku to nudno. '''Stażysta: '''Proszę, panie McLean, kawa latte. '''Chris: '''Zimna. Już wiem kto jeszcze pożegna się z nami. ''Wypchnął stażystę '''Stażysta: '''Aaa!!! '''Chris: '''O wiele lepiej. Kto w następnym odcinku będzie lepszy? A kto gorszy? Co będzie dalej między Carly a David'em? Czytajcie następny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Niezwykłej Podróży!!!Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503